


Innocent Femme fatale

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer





	Innocent Femme fatale

**Name** : Emerald "Em" Riddle  
**Age:** Same years as Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
**Gender** : female  
**race** : Human (Pure blood witch)

 **About**  
Em started out in Hogwarts school for witches and wizardry _( sorry cant recall complete name :p ) ._ Initially she starts out as a mysterious and charming girl possessing extreme likeness to the of Harry Potter. with her doll like face, striking green eyes and charcoal dusted hair. 


End file.
